warriorsnewprophecyfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Season/Prologue
Prologue - StarClan A starry group of cats had gathered together in a clearing. Some sat, some stood as they all talked quietly among themselves. “We’ve all felt it coming Chivepelt.” A creamy white she-cat spoke to an old brown tom. “We were fools to ignore it, you told us that Milktuft.” He responded, shaking his head. “I don’t know how they could have grown into such a force so quickly.” Chivepelt added. “We are only as blind as we want to be.” A silky black she-cat spoke, her starry blue eyes filled with the knowledge of many, many seasons. “And I let myself believe this wouldn’t happen.” The black she-cat added. “You couldn’t have known Blackpeak.” Chivepelt tried to comfort the ancient she-cat. “Well I should have! But I was a fool. I tried to convince myself that he wouldn’t be seduced by the shadows.” The she-cat spat, mostly upset with herself. “He’s young. There’s still hope for him. He leads your old Clan well. He only has the best intentions.” Another cat spoke up this time. A brown and black tom. He also seemed older than the stars themselves. “Oakleaf, you offer kind words, but that’s all they are. Words.” Milktuft angrily replied. “Well, there’s not much we can do now. Warn the Clans and hope they fair well.” Oakleaf spoke, this time to the whole group. One of the younger of the group stood up. “We have to be careful. He believes he’s doing what’s best for his Clan. He’s wrong, but thinks he’s right. And that makes him dangerous. We need to be careful whose dreams we walk in. They cannot know we’ve discovered them.” All heads turned to the tall she-cat. “Froststar, well spoken.” Oakleaf told her, then went on. “She’s right. We need to tell only a select few. But whom?” The group went silent as each cat thought. Several comments were made. “Not the leaders. They’ll react too quickly.” “We’re not giving this crucial information to apprentices. We learned our lesson last time.” “No one from his Clan should be told. They may try to consult him.” Then finally another formerly silent cat spoke up. The old gray tom rasped, “Who do we always turn to in times of dire need?” Then, as if the answer should have always been obvious, the cats nodded. “Yes, you’re right Stoneskip.” Froststar agreed. “The half-moon is soon. We’ll tell them then.” Oakleaf offered. “Won’t they take it right to their leaders?” Milktuft countered. “Not if we tell the right ones.” Blackpeak replied, her eyes full of hope. “We can tell the younger ones. They’ll know we spoke to them for a reason. They can piece it together.” “You’re not worried they’ll panic? Or tell the others?” Chivepelt asked, thinking of his own grandson. “No, they’ll know what to do.” Blackpeak retorted. “We must do our best to guide them, but our guidance only goes so far. Someday you young ones will understand.” A white and ginger she-cat said. Her green eyes full of history. “Yes, Stormbreeze. But until then, we won’t stop trying.” Milkfur added, her tone challenging but still respectful. With their decision made and no further discussion to be had, the cats dispersed. The set off their separate ways to decide who would contact each of the medicine cats. Category:The New Season Category:Chapter